


Tacking Up

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Emma, F/M, Fetish, No Smut, Pony Play, Ponyboy Killian, Submissive Killian, Trainer Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Killian agrees to become a ponyboy for his Swan.





	Tacking Up

Killian Jones was no blushing virgin, centuries of pillaging and plundering as Captain Hook had exposed him to a myriad of fetishes, but his Swan's confession of her fantasy was something entirely new to him. He'd heard of men behaving as slaves for their women, he'd even given it a try and enjoyed it himself on a number of occasions, but men behaving as ponies? That was completely new to him.

"So we'd get all the gear and then I'd train you." she told him excitedly, her pupils blown wide with lust even as she merely explained to him what she wanted.

"Train me? To do what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're clearly a show pony-" she began and then rolled her eyes at the look he gave her, "Don't look so surprised! With the way you strut around, you'll be a natural at it. I'd train you to master the different gaits and maybe some dressage too."

"Swan, I admit that I'm unsure, but if this is your fantasy then we can try it." Killian agreed with a soft smile, always willing to try something new for his Swan's pleasure.

"You will?" she replied with a smile, leaning in and meeting his lips, "You're going to be a wonderful ponyboy."

 

\---

 

When the equipment had arrived, Killian had begun to feel a little more nervous by what he'd agreed to. He knew she'd never do anything to hurt him but just looking at all of the restraints, the whips and the riding crops on the kitchen table was enough to make him feel doubt over whether he'd enjoy any of it.

"Swan, what are all these things for?" he asked, poking at some of the straps with his hook.

"That's for your trainer to worry about." she replied with a wink.

"And people do enjoy this sort of thing?" he asked, doubt in his tone.

"Come on." she said, taking his hand and leading him to the sofa. She sat him down and picked up the laptop, tapping away on the keys for a few moments before she turned it to face him, "This is ponyplay."

Killian's raised his eyebrows as he took the laptop from her and looked over all of the images on the screen, "It's quite different, isn't it?"

"It is." she agreed, "It's a very specific interest, but it's no less enjoyable than any other type of fetish."

"You said that I was a show pony." he said, glancing over to her, "Which one is that?"

Emma pointed to a couple of pictures on the screen, "They're more decorative." she explained, "I think it would suit you more than the rest."

"I won't have to wear one of those masks, will I?" he asked hopefully, not liking the look of the full head coverings.

"No. I may want to train you and have you trot about in your tack, but I still want you to be you." she reassured him.

 

\---

 

On the day they decided to play, Killian pushed his nerves aside and thought only of his Swan's happiness. If this was her fantasy then he was determined to give her everything she desired. After he'd showered and dried off, she carefully helped him into skintight latex trousers that left nothing to the imagination. Next, he had to step into a harness that she buckled around his hips and thighs. He'd forgone his brace and hook at her instruction and he could understand why now as she put a shoulder and chest harness around him, carefully tightening it and connecting it to the one around his hips.

"How does that feel?" she asked when she was done.

"Am I to be going climbing?" he teased, looking down at the harnesses, "They're fine, love."

"Alright, let's do the boots next and then I can do your head." she decided, returning to her box of items.

When he saw the hoof boots, he was once again amazed by the Land Without Magic, "Ingenious." he murmured in fascination as she guided his foot into the boot. It held his foot in a similar way to a heeled shoe, only it made his feet look like hooves.

"Can you walk in them?" she asked once she was done zipping and buckling them to his legs.

"Aye, I think so." he replied, taking a couple of cautious steps to get his balance.

"You look amazing." she chuckled, thrilled with his transformation, "Right, let's get your head done next and then finally your arms."

Killian was aware of the look that she was trying to achieve, she'd shown him photographs of others who liked ponyplay but he wondered what he'd look like in all the leather harnesses. She brought the bridle over and he couldn't resist reaching out and touching the black mane that was attached to it; it was silky soft and a similar shade to his own hair.

He closed his eyes and moved his head around as she instructed as she carefully positioned the bridle over his head and began tightening the straps. She'd removed the bit section of the bridle for their first session, wanting him to be able to speak freely if he needed them to stop. She stepped back from him for a moment before she moved closer and finished her adjustments.

"Not too heavy on your neck?" she asked, giving the mane a little tug to ensure that it was fitted securely.

"Aye, it's fine." he assured her, the sensation of the mane against the skin of his back and shoulders feeling a little strange but not uncomfortable.

"Alright, arms next then." she said.

He held his arms out to her and she began wrapping his right hand with bondage tape, trapping it in a fist shape. She wrapped the end of his stump too to protect it from any chafing. Next, she slowly drew his arms behind his back and bent them, carefully strapping them together so they were horizontal against his lower back.

"Still okay?" she asked, watching him closely for signs of panic or distress.

"Aye." he replied with a nod.

"Great. Finishing touches now." she told him with a wink. She strapped a tail to the back of his hip harness and added an elegant burgundy plume to his head harness. She clipped reins onto his chest harness and finally added blinkers onto the bridle. "Done." she declared proudly.

She gave a little tug on the reins and he began to move, slowly following her over to the large mirror in their bedroom. He didn't know what to expect when he looked up and saw his reflection, but he certainly didn't expect to like the look. His chest puffed up with pride, as he looked himself over. He wasn't a pirate anymore, he'd been transformed into his Swan's pony and he looked good.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked nervously.

"I look..." he started but trailed off, completely captivated by his own reflection. The skintight latex and the boots made his legs look long and slim but strong too, while the mane and plume on his head made him feel majestic. Having his arms restrained behind his back forced him to stand straight and it made his chest look bigger and stronger.

She laughed softly at the happiness on his face, "I did say you'd like it, didn't I? You have to trust me to know what's best for you." she said, "You're my show pony and I'm your trainer. Let me train you, Killian."  
  
  


\---

 

The afternoon was a long one as they began their first session. Emma guided him through the walk she wanted him to learn, standing just outside his field of vision so he was forced to listen closely to her instructions. The walk itself wasn't difficult in theory, but it was a challenge to remain balanced in the hoof boots and keep his posture straight while his arms were restrained behind his back.

"Back straight and head up." she instructed, gently tapping his chin with her crop until his head was raised to her liking. She pulled on his reins and studied his movements as he walked forward.

"Those knees need to be a little higher." she advised, leading him along, "Higher, that's it, that's better. Higher, Killian."

Killian kept his head up, his eyes focused ahead as he brought his knees up higher with each step until she was happy with his movements.

"That's it. Now bring it all together." she instructed with a tap to his behind with her crop, "Perfect, just like that."

For just over an hour, he walked around the bedroom as she praised his movements, losing himself to the new sensations he could feel. His mane tickled his shoulders and his tail flicked against the back of his legs with every step; the muscles in his legs worked hard and the ache he felt was surprisingly pleasant, he'd missed the feeling that only physical exertion could provide. His feet were a little sore from the hoof boots, but not enough for it to be a problem.

"Good boy." his Swan praised him and he felt himself floating away, his mind going blank as his body moved on auto-pilot. He didn't feel like himself anymore, weighed down with guilt over his own villainy, he felt more relaxed and free than he'd ever felt in all his centuries of life.  
  
  


\---

 

When he came back to himself, he was lying on the floor in his Swan's arms. His arms were no longer restrained, the bondage tape gone, and the bridle was no longer on his head.

"There you are." she greeted with a warm smile, "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" he asked in confusion.

"You got a little lost in your head." she said, stroking his hair gently, "It's nothing to worry about, it just means that you enjoyed yourself."

"We can keep going-" he started, making to stand up but she held him down.

"No, that's enough for today." she replied firmly, "Stay sitting down and let me remove all of the harnesses."

He nodded and sat up, letting her get to her feet. She disappeared downstairs and returned with a bottle of water, which she handed to him. He accepted it and drank the water slowly as she got the chest harness and hoof boots off him.

"Do you think you can stand up?" she asked, "I need to get the hip harness off and the latex trousers now."

"Aye, I can stand up." he replied, feeling absolutely fine. It was only as he got to his feet that all of the aches and pains seemed to hit him, giving him a head rush. She caught him as he lost his balance and sat him down on the edge of the bed.

"What's happening to me?" he asked, closing his eyes and clenching his fist around the water bottle.

"Your brain is catching up with the feelings in your body." she explained, sitting beside him, "You're okay. You just need to relax and rest now while you come back from wherever you drifted away to."  
  
  


\---

 

"I want to try it again." Killian admitted later that evening as they lay together in bed.

"I'd hoped you'd say that." Emma replied, turning on her side and looking up at him, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"More than I ever thought that I would." he said, "It was so relaxing to just let go and follow your instructions."

"Do you remember drifting off into your head?" she asked curiously.

"Aye, I felt like I was floating." he replied, "But the next thing I knew I was on the floor in your arms."

"You weren't gone for long. Maybe 15 minutes at most." she said, "It's called subspace. It's like a trance that you can go into when you're at your most immersed in the play. You're basically so happy or focused that you're floating and living only in the moment."

"Was it obvious that I was in subspace?" he asked.

Emma nodded, "I noticed it pretty much immediately." she said, "You started to move a little differently and you didn't put up any kind of resistance when I tugged on the reins. I allowed you to keep going for a couple of minutes to experience the full sensation but then I decided it was time to stop. Coming out of subspace can be disorienting and distressing so I didn't want you to be under for too long on your first time."

"It was the strangest feeling, I've never felt anything like it before but I enjoyed it immensely." he replied, "Perhaps we could try again tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" she repeated with a raised eyebrow, "You are keen."

"I'm always keen to serve you, Swan." he chuckled softly, leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss.

 

\---

  
  
By day, the Saviour and Captain Hook protected and policed the citizens of Storybrooke but by night they were a trainer and a pony. Their new hobby was exclusively for them and they were able to indulge together, without worrying about defeating villains or saving the town. After months of training, neither of them could keep the smiles from their faces as they returned home from a Maine ponyplay event weekend with a variety of first place rosettes.


End file.
